Hard to Believe This Happened
by eclarefanxxx1
Summary: This is my prediction for a POSSIBLE occurrence in Season 12C. It is probably not accurate. Cam finds a very vindictive surprise from Zig Novak waiting for him as he returns from spring break. Two-Shot.


_Author's Note: I haven't written anything in so long. I'm sorry! I will try to do much better at writing fanfiction, even if it may be just one shots for a little while. My long abandoned story, Yellow, does need to be finished. I will get on that ASAP. TurboWiz70 and I will be writing a little one shot collab together soon. This is just my prediction of what could possibly happen in Season 12C. _

Hard to Believe This Happened

There were police cars everywhere, a mangled body covered by a white sheet. No one knew what was going on. What kind of twisted turn of fate could have caused this? Everything was fine until now.

_Three Days Earlier… _

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day that you actually blocked a slap shot, Saunders," Dallas grinned as he patted Cam on the back in the locker room after a long and grueling yet victorious hockey game.

"Yeah, way to go, dude," Luke Baker agreed as the rest of the boys whipped off their hockey gear and prepared to go home for the evening.

Cam smiled shyly. "Thanks, guys," he stopped to check his phone and noticed there was a text from a blocked number. Opening it warily, Cam eyed a rather disturbing text message.

_ I know your secret. I read those overly friendly texts between you and Tristan. Poor Maya is just being used as a cover up when a guy who actually likes GIRLS is willing to be with her. You really have her fooled, faggot. I wouldn't go to school tomorrow if I were you._

Staring at the screen as his hands began to shake, Cam kept staring down at the message as if he was willing it to go away.

"Something wrong, rookie?" Dallas asked from the other side of the bench as he slipped on a clean shirt.

"No, I'm fine." Cam lied, tearing off his skates and dropping them into his duffel bag. His anxiety began to take over in the back of his mind.

Who would do this to him?

"What is this?" Maya demanded as she ripped several posters off the wall and eyed the hallway which was filled with giggling and snickering kids who were holding up the papers. "Stop looking at those! It's not true!" she yelled angrily, ripping the posters off the walls and throwing as much as she could into the trash cans.

Tori Santamaria ran down the hallway, Tristan by her side, as fast as her high heeled boots would allow her. "Maya!" she exclaimed, skidding to a stop in front of the frazzled 14-year-old. "What the _hell _is going on?"

"Yeah," Tristan chimed in, his face reddening slightly as he glanced around the room at the offending papers that sported Cam's face photoshopped onto a guy who was giving a blowjob to another guy and the words _CAMPBELL SAUNDERS = HOMO. _

Maya sobbed softly. "I-I don't know, but we need to find Cam right now."

With that, the three of them marched down the hallway, tearing down papers along the way, to find him.

Clare Edwards walked happily alongside her boyfriend as the two prepared to enter the school. They had met up after class to venture over to the Dot and grab some coffee and lunch to-go.

"I hope NYU sends your acceptance letter soon!" Clare giggled happily, holding onto Eli's hand tightly as the boy desperately tried to balance the cardboard box holding the coffee and the lunch bag.

"Let's hope it actually _is _an acceptance letter," Eli smiled, shaking his head as he glanced over and noticed Clare's curls bouncing in the wind.

She grinned widely. "Of course it will be. You can do anything, remember?" she reminded him, referencing back to the time where she had held his hand at her kitchen table and reassured him after the disastrous video project.

"I love your optimism, Clare," he responded, glancing up at the sky just to take in the beautiful spring day. "What the…?" Eli trailed off, noticing a small boy standing atop the Degrassi roof, dangerously close to the edge.

"Eli, what-" Clare began, but soon cut off her own words as she saw what he was looking at.

The boy was falling, falling, and falling.

There was an ear splitting crack as the body hit the pavement of the parking lot.

The coffee and lunch ended up long forgotten on the asphalt.

Blood began to pool around the motionless boy's head.

A sob forced its way through an extremely frightened Clare as she immediately felt Eli turning her away from the scene. Gripping his shoulders with both hands, she buried her face in his shoulder and her body shook uncontrollably.

"Shh, don't look, don't look," Eli soothed, his mind seemingly frozen with disbelief at the sight before them. His hand came up to meet her head and stroke her curls while his other arm circled her back, cradling the shaken girl to him.

It was then that they noticed Mike Dallas, crouched up on the roof, peering down at the sight below him. Alli stood beside him, hands covering her mouth in absolute shock. He screamed Cam's name, and teachers began to run outside.

"I wonder what's going on," Maya said curiously, nearly biting all of her nails off.

The students were ordered to remain in their classrooms as their French teacher eagerly ran out of the classroom after a phone call from Mr. Simpson had been received.

Cam had ditched class.

"Did Cam even come to school today?" Maya asked, addressing her friends nervously.

"I haven't seen him since last night." Tori whispered, recalling the fun night of karaoke and dinner at Little Miss Steaks that the four had after Cam's hockey practice had ended.

Maya shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to listen to the sickening feeling that she was getting in her gut that something was wrong. "Guess he skipped today,"

"Let's change the subject so you can relax a little bit. I'm sure it's just an emergency teacher meeting or something." Tori suggested, beginning to pack up her French notebook into her backpack.

Maya smiled in agreement. "Can I just say something to you, Tori?"

"Of course," Tori consented, playing with the ring on her finger.

"I'm so sorry for what happened with Zig. I should have known better than to kiss him, and I was an awful friend to you when you were an awesome one to me. Thank you so much for forgiving me, Tor,"

Tori eagerly pulled Maya in for a quick hug. "How could I not? You're my best friend! Friends make mistakes; I understand. It's Zig who I'm not forgiving, considering he basically cheated on me and then even tried to lie about it. At least you were honest."

"Totally," Tristan chimed in, rolling his eyes at the mention of Zig. "Speaking of which, is _Zig _here today?"

Oh no. "Tori, what if it was Zig who made all those posters?" Maya gasped as she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

_He got what he deserved. Now we can finally be together. –Zig _

Tears began to pour down Maya's face as she read the screen and revealed the message to her friends with shaky hands. "Something happened, I know it. He saw those posters! He…he threw himself off the railing just to break his arm last semester…what if…" Frantic sobs overtook the small girl as Tristan and Tori each placed a hand on her back for comfort.

They knew something was wrong. Everyone did.

As the teacher finally returned to the classroom, she shared the news.

"Class, I need everyone's full attention. I have some very bad news. A student has committed suicide today, and the police are on their way. We need everyone to stay inside the school. The doors are locked from the outside, and at this point no student may leave or enter the building. Is that clear?" she finished, glancing around at her students.

Gulping for air, Maya raised her hand. "Miss?"

"Yes, Miss. Matlin?"

"Who was it?"

"It was a boy in Grade 10 named Campbell Saunders." The teacher finished off sadly.

Maya was frozen; Maya could not move; Maya was _gone. _


End file.
